The Fall of the House of Sonny Part Four: The Albanian
by Gillen1962
Summary: As the warehouse burns, Michael confronts Sonny, then meets with Jax. Kristina has a show down with Molly. Valentin explains his motives. And Marijian Shehu: The Albanian arrives in Port Charles


The Fire trucks and Police cars whirled their lights around Acting Police Commissioner Mac Scorpio and Port Charles Mayor Laura Webber.

An EMT comes over and Laura asks. "What are we looking at here?"

The EMT glances back at the wreckage of Sonny Corinthos' Coffee Warehouse. "I am sorry Madame Mayor we are looking at ten dead and another twenty-five people hurt."

"Ten Dead?" Laura says in shock.

The EMT nods. "I am sorry Your Honor."

"Not nearly as sorry as whoever did this is going to be." Mac commented. The EMT moves away and Laura steadies herself placing an arm on Mac's shoulder.

"Oh my God Mac, ten people died. Port Charles has seen so many disasters and yet it always seems we come out of them without a massive loss of life, but this…this is too much to bear."

Mac nods. "It may be more than that Laura, if I am right and this is a mob war, with the five families trying to remove Sonny then it is just the beginning."

"Excuse me Commissioner." Detective Harrison Chase says as he approaches the duo. "I think you and the Mayor will want to see this; it just came in from the WSB."

"The WSB?" Laura replies cocking her eyebrow. Chase hands Mac a printout and he reads it quickly then hands it to Laura saying. "Apparently at nearly the same time as the warehouse was destroyed a container ship with a load of coffee for Corinthos Coffee was sunk and more than a dozen coffee fields in Costa Rica which had exclusive arrangements to sell to Sonny have been burnt."

Laura catches her breath and says. "That would destroy Sonny's businesses, he can't recover from that large of a loss."

Mac shakes his head. "Agreed without a massive influx of cash Sonny's legal businesses are destroyed."

In the cabin of a private aircraft Michael Corinthos Quartermaine sits watching a video replay on his laptop for perhaps the 100th time. He slams the laptop closed and gets up, He walks to the wet bar and pours himself a drink.

"Damn it." Michael says to no one.

A flight attendant walks into the cabin. "Excuse me Mr. Corinthos we are about to land I will need you to take a seat."

"Quartermain." Michael says harshly.

"Excuse me? Sir"

"It is Mr. Quartermaine"

From the docks of Spoon Island, Molly Davis, TJ Ashford, Nina Reeves and Valentin and Charlette Cassadine watched the fire and smoke rise from the docks across the bay.

Valentin hung up his cell phone and said. "I have just been told that the harbor master has cleared the launch for transport TJ, it is about halfway across the harbor, we will get you back to the mainland as swiftly as possible."

"Thank you, Mr. Cassadine. I called my Mom, so she knows I am here, and safe."

"And you know that she is safe." Nina added.

TJ nodded his head.

"Uncle Valentin, did the harbor master confirm where the explosion was?" Molly asked.

"Yes, Molly. I am sorry to say that it was Sonny's coffee warehouse. "

"Oh." Molly said taken aback. "Is…. did they say if any one was hurt?"

Valentin nodded sadly. "Yes, apparently a number of people, but Molly there is no indication that it was Sonny or any member of your family."

Molly nodded. "Well that is good. Thank God. Not that they have come looking for me." She added sadly.

"Molly, I am sure that with the craziness of this morning and now this, they have just been busy" Nina said.

As they speak the launch arrives at the dock

Molly shrugged. "Yes. Still I thought at least Sam or Kristina would want to talk to me."

Kristina steps onto the dock. "Oh, I want to talk to you, you little bitch. I want to know what you are doing to my Father."

As Molly looks at Kristina appalled the launch captain steps around and whispers something to Valentin. He nods and the Captain returns to the boat pulling it away

"Kristina, I am just reporting the story. I gave Uncle Sonny the chance to tell me his side."

"And?"

"And he denied all of it, which is what I wrote in my story. But the tapes and Scott Baldwin's testimony say otherwise."

"Scott Baldwin? You take his word over the word of my Father." Snapped Kristina.

Molly sighed deeply. She knew that Kristina was going to be hurt by the story, but she thought it would be in her disappointment in Sonny not in an irrational defense of his actions.

"No, I am not. But Scott's story is backed up by the tapes that we have, and I am working on other sources as well." Molly replied. She had spent a portion of the morning trying to arrange interviews with Brenda Barrett, Agent Jagger Cates and Robin Drake all of whom were friends of Karen's in those days.

She was even trying to track down Karen's mother Rhonda, who seemed to have vanished off the face of the earth.

"Other sources, other people like Scott Baldwin who hate my father." Kristina snapped.

"Other people who can help the truth come out."

Kristina scoffed. "All you are doing is hurting Sonny."

Nina stepped forward unable as always to stay out of a fight. "I think what Molly is trying to do is find out exactly what happened. "

"She knows what happened. She said she spoke to Sonny and he denied it."

"But Krissy he was lying the tapes prove he was lying" Responded Molly.

"If he is lying than he had a very good reason to do so." Kristina said.

"To protect himself." Nina said.

"And he should," Kristina responded. "This Carrie person is long dead, and she likely brought it upon herself anyway. I am sure she seduced my Father."

"A seventeen-year-old girl and a twenty-eight-year-old drug dealer" Nina replied. "You really think that."

"My Father has never dealt drugs, and who the hell asked you any way. Just shut up while I talk to my sister."

Valentin put and arm on Nina's shoulder and said. "Keep a civil tongue in your head Kristina when you speak to your Aunt and my wife."

Kristina flipped her hand. "She is not my Aunt. "

Valentin was about to say something when Molly said. "Please Uncle Valentin, she does not mean to be disrespectful."

Kristina bobbed her head and looked amazed. "Uncle? So, you are a Cassadine now?"

"So are you." Said Molly.

"I am a Corinthos and a Davis" Snapped Kristina.

Valentin laughed out loud. "Oh, my poor little niece how are you a Davis?"

"My Mother is Alexis Davis."

Valentin shook his head. "Your Mother is Natasha Alexandra Mikkosovna Cassadine, Alexis Davis is a name our brother Stefan made up for her when she attended Law School. You are named for our sister Kristina Mikkosovna Cassadine, you are a Cassadine."

"My Father is Sonny Corinthos. "Kristina shouted.

"A grown man who calls himself Sonny." Nina quipped.

Kristina shook her head and turned to Molly. "You need to come home with me now." She grabbed Molly's hand.

Molly tugged her hand back and TJ took her in his arms. "I am getting damn tired of people laying hands on my girlfriend" He said. "Back down Kristina."

Kristina ignored him. "You need to come home."

"Why? So, Mom can convince me to stay quiet? So, Sonny can try to convince me that what I saw with my own eyes and heard with my own ears is not true? So, Carly can slap me again? No thanks Kristina, I am home."

Valentin smiled at that statement.

"Ms. Corinthos since you say you are not a Cassadine then I am afraid I am revoking the hospitality of Spoon Island and Wyndemere."

"Excuse me?" Said Kristina.

"He means get the hell off his Island." TJ said.

Carly Corinthos watched her husband with growing concern. Sonny sat silently in the big recliner in their living room. It had not been a good day. The nonsense that Molly had stirred up had rapidly spilled over into a mob war, and the first strikes of that war had been devastating. Jason was even now at the remains of the coffee warehouse dealing with the destruction there. But Sonny had also lost a shipment of coffee and worse fires had devasted the coffee crop of his main suppliers.

In a few very short strokes Fredo Mastercola and the five families had destroyed Sonny's business. Carly had also been told that ten workers had died at the warehouse fire. That information had personally hurt Sonny, who felt that their death s were a message to him from the five families.

He had not known the workers or their names, but this was a strike on his ability to protect his people.

Carly walked over to him softly. He sat resting one hand on his head and holding a drink in the other.

"Sonny do you think it is wise to be mixing your medication with alcohol?" She asked.

He lifted his eyes and just glared at her. "Has anyone found Molly yet?"

Carly shook her head. She was about to say something else when she heard the front door open. And went to the fore to see who it was. She was thrilled to see it was Michael

Michael had been conceived while Carly was having an affair with Tony Jones, her mother Bobbie Spencer-Jones' husband. He was not however Tony's son, though Carly had tried to pass him off as such, he was instead the son of AJ Quartermaine, Jason's older alcoholic brother. Her relationship with AJ had been tumultuous and when she eventually took up with Sonny, Sonny had hung AJ from a meat hook in one of his warehouses in order to have AJ sign custody of the child over to him. Since then Michael had been raised as the oldest son of Sonny and Carly. He had reclaimed some of his Quartermaine heritage and become the CEO of ELQ the Quartermaine family business, but Carly had no doubt that his first loyalty was to his father Sonny.

She raced over to him and hugged him. "Oh, Michael I am so glad you are here. Sonny needs you."

"Where are my sisters?" Michael asked flatly.

"Excuse me?"

"Where are Avery and Joss?" Asked Michael again.

Carly stepped back and looked at her son. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, where are they?"

"You have heard what is going on here?"

"It has been hard to miss."

"Ava and Jax filed with the court, they got temporary custody of the girls."

"Good, where is Sonny?"

"In the living room. Michael wait…"

But it was too late Michael brushed passed her and into the living room. He stood in front of his father's chair and said. "I am going to give you one chance to talk to me about this."

Sonny looked up through hazy eyes. "Michael, you know better. You cannot believe that I would hurt that girl."

"Over the years, I have believed a lot of the things that you have said."

Sonny looked at Michael, he would have dismissed most people, but in his own way he loved Michael and he was his clear favorite. Further with his legitimate business in danger, Michael's business acumen and access to Quartermaine investment may be helpful.

"I will say this once. I never touched that girl. I never dealt drugs. And I certainly did not sleep with her when she was underage."

"And yet all of that is on a Tape, Sonny." Michael said.

Sonny said nothing. Michael took a long drawn breath and said. "Okay look. I will put the Public Relations firm that ELQ keeps on retainer at your disposal. We will set up a press conference. You can use it to express your deep regret at the deaths at the warehouse and then when they ask questions about what happened with this girl Karen, you express your regret, you talk about your mental health being out of control in those days and we announce that you are entering a rehab program for sex addiction and donating money to a joint program between General Hospital and the District Attorney's office helping girls caught in the sex trade."

"What?" Carly said from behind him. "Like hell Michael, that would be Sonny admitting he did something wrong."

Michael spun around and faced his mother. "He did do something wrong. We can't run from this one. We can't hide from it."

"I. Did. Nothing." Snapped Sonny.

"You molested that girl." Michael said his own quick temper rising.

"Get out of my house." Sonny yelled. "You ungrateful bastard."

"You know Sonny I have forgiven you a lot over the years, my coma, my imprisonment, my rape, even the murder of my father. But this, your inability to even admit that what you did is wrong, is over the line. "

Sonny raged. "Get out before I kill you."

"You could try." Michael said. He turned to his mother. "Are you staying here?"

"Michael, he did nothing wrong." Carly pleaded. "You have to believe us."

"No. I don't."

Michael left his parents living room. When he got out of the house, he took out his phone. "Jax, Michael. Can I come and see you and then maybe talk to Joss?"

There was a pause. Then Michael said. "Thank you."

The warehouse fire was finally under control. Mac Scorpio in his second tour of duty as Police Commissioner of Port Charles had seen a lot of death and destruction but this was beyond the scope of anything he had previously encountered. Mayor Webber had returned to city hall to prepare for what was surely to be the hardest press conference either of them had ever been at. He did not want to attend but he must, he hoped he would find the right words to say.

Mac was about to turn to leave when Detective Chase returned, with Jason Morgan in tow. Mac's temper flared. "Jason what the hell is going on here?"

Jason liked when people met him with anger. It was an easy emotion to feedback; a former Port Charles Detective had nicknamed him 'Anger boy" and Taggert was right. Anger was the one emotion he never had a problem conjuring up.

"I have no idea Mac. Your guess is as good as mine."

Mac had been dealing with Jason for years. He knew that the man's damaged frontal lobes prevented him from lying out right but sidestepping an answer by twisting words was something Jason was capable of.

"Well then my guess Jason, is simple. Sonny's latest, let's call them problems, have embolden the five families and once more you and he have brought a gang war to this city."

Jason stared at Mac. "If that is what you think Mac, then you are wasting time keeping me here. The faster I get to Sonny and report back the faster this matter gets settled."

"And I am just supposed to let you go run lose?"

Jason missed the irony of the statement and said. "Yes."

"Detective Chase take Mr. Morgan into custody. I am sure that the District Attorney will want to speak to him when he returns tomorrow morning"

"Mac, you know that Diane will have me out in hours." Jason said.

"You think Diane Miller; the chairperson of the Port Charles Women Victims' Rights Association is going to help Sonny?" Mac said with a laugh.

Jason had no idea what to say or do as Chase put the handcuffs on him and led him off.

Because Molly had been upset, TJ had remained on Spoon Island a little longer. They had retreated to the house to recoup.

Valentin and Nina remained on the dock watching the fading smoke of the warehouse fire. Valentin turned to Nina

"The launch is bringing over Anna on its return."

"Is that what the Captain told you when he arrived with Molly?"

"Yes, he has orders to not bring She or the Scorpio brothers across without my expressed approval."

"And you approve of this?"

"Yes."

Nina hated Anna. It was pure jealousy. Valentin had been enamored with Anna Devane for years and Nina hated her for it.

"And why?"

"She told the launch Captain she wanted to discuss Sonny, and to check on Molly."

Nina bit her lower lip. Then said. "What is all this with Molly all of a sudden?"

Valentin put his arm around Nina's back and held her close. "You know that you and our daughters are all the family I really need."

Nina nodded. "I sense a but."

"I was exiled by my Father at a young age. I never had a family, well a family that was not trying to kill me. But I was raised in the deep lore of the Cassadine family traditions and heritage. I was forced into a position where I had to fight my own blood in order to gain my birthright. But those days are over. I am the head of the Cassadine family now."

Nina smiled. "And you would like to make a family to be head of?"

Valentin nodded. "Yes, I know it must seem foolish, even childish, but having a niece, well it makes me feel as if the Family will expand again."

Nina smiled and said. "There is more to it than that. I know you Valentin, doing things from love and compassion are not easy for you."

He kissed her cheek. "Accept when it comes to you darling. But you are right. I am also creating for Charlotte a Cassadine ally, she will always have Sasha but with Molly I can give her a cousin of Cassadine blood. I seized control of this family without a single ally on my side, when you and I are gone, Charlotte will face challenges, if I can leave her a smart girl like Molly on her side, then I have done my job."

Nina laughed. "Well I suppose that Molly is far more tolerable than that little snot Spencer."

Valentin smiled. "There is something wrong with that boy. I blame his mother. She was Sonny's sister you know."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Nina nodded. "Well that explains so much. The launch is here."

The two waited while Anna Devane disembarked.

Jaspar Jax was always happy to see Michael. He had been the boy's stepfather for years and was proud of the young man he had turned out to be.

Jax had greeted Michael at the door and now led him into his newly redesigned living room.

"How is Joss?" Michael asked.

"Understandably confused and upset."

Michael nodded. "Can I see her?"

"She is actually at the Webber house. I thought it was a good idea to let her hang with Cameron."

Michael shuffled uneasy. "Did you send security?"

Jax laughed. "I guess until right this second I was unsure whether you were supporting Sonny or not. Yes, I did, discreetly."

Jax pointed to a chair and he and Michael sat. Michael smiled weakly. "I do not want to be seen as not supporting Sonny. I think he needs help. But I do not think he is the victim in this, and I do not believe the story he is trying to spin."

Jax nodded. He poured some water from a pitcher into two glasses and handed one to Michael. "I would agree, I mean there is no love lost between Sonny and I, but I would rather see him get help for this, then to continue to deny it and make his own situation worse."

"I suppose you have heard what happened at the docks?" Said Michael.

"I keep a sharp eye on Sonny's coffee business. It has been decimated. Worse innocent people died this time."

"Sonny always tried to keep me out of the business, but I would be a total fool not to know that this was the five families making a play for Sonny's territory."

"Just the first shot. I would imagine." Said Jax.

"I agree," michael said. "Which other than seeing Joss brings me to my reason for visiting. I need your help."

"You know whatever I can do, I will do. What do you need?" Jax said, suddenly immensely proud of how this young man had turned out.

Michael hesitated for a moment. "Look I do not want to seem as if I am betraying my Mother, or Jason or even Sonny but I know how their minds work, they will double down after an attack like this. Wage war against the families and pour money into salvaging Sonny's holdings."

Jax nodded in Agreement. "Yes. And if they do then when the Government come at Sonny under RICO, and this latest scandal is going to renew government interest in Sonny and his holdings, can reach everywhere that the money has come from."

Michael nodded. "Exactly. I don't want to make life more difficult for Jason, Mom and Sonny but we need to protect the future for Joss and the Q kids."

Jax. "How?"

"I spoke to Ned on my way over here. Other than Drew, Monica and Jason, Ned and I control the proxy for the ELQ shareholders. I am sure that Drew and Monica will agree to what I am going to propose. That just leaves Jason for himself Jake and Danny."

"And what are you proposing for ELQ?"

"A simple change in the charter, that ELQ will not allow investment of any ELQ funds, stocks or dividends in a business, person or concern that is controlled, owned or in any way associated with anyone who is either a registered sex offender, has a conviction for a sexual offense or has a credible claim in the opinion of the board of a sexual assault or harassment."

Jax was bursting with pride at Michael's business growth. "Excellent, that would prevent Jason from even giving his profits to Sonny for investment, though it does not cut him off from its use for himself, Sam and the children."

"Exactly" said Michael. "I would never leave Jason without a means of protecting his family, but for the sake of that family I cannot have Sonny be able to use that money."

"And you de facto force your father out of the mob?" Jax added

"Yes. After these accusations and the clear attack from the families, this has gotten too dangerous for Sonny and I have to save him from his own bad instincts."

"I am impressed and if you came here to run the idea by me, I approve." Jax said.

"Well thank you and yes, your approval is important, however I need your help for the other part of Ned and I's plan."

"Oh?"

"Yes, and this comes down to directly protecting Joss."

Jax was now very interested. "How?"

"The only other funds that Sonny could access to rebuild would be Mom's and Mom's funds come from the Metro Court."

Jax had to admit that Michael had a very good point. "I am afraid both Carly and Olivia will pour money from there to Sonny. "

"Ned said right now Olivia is supporting Sonny and believing his story but that she is wavering, the tape has her upset and something Monica said has set her thinking."

"But even if she comes around that still leaves half of the money from the court for Sonny's use and the government would seize the whole thing in a RICO suit."

"Yep."

"So how do we deal with that?" Jax asked.

"We give the Metro Court the one thing that no hotel can long stand?"

"What is that?"

"A business that is too good."

Nina and Valentin led Anna into the library at Wyndemere where Molly sat typing on her laptop, while TJ looked on with admiration.

As the entered the room Anna quietly said to Valentin "I'd like to speak to Molly alone."

"I'd like for you not to be such an abrasive witch," said Nina. "But we often don't get what we like."

Anna did not rise to the bait and Valentin said. "Let's see how it goes. I have already said that I agree with the Mayor's plan, I may be of more help in convincing Molly of its wisdom then you think."

Molly and TJ spotted the trio and rose to greet them "Ms. Devane, Hi" said Molly

"Hi Anna" said TJ

Anna said hello to both of them and then added. "TJ. Your Mom says she understands why you want to stay here and be with Molly but that I am to escort you home for at least a change of clothes even if I have to and I quote 'Super spy kick you into unconsciousness'"

The room laughed.

"Did she send you all the way out here to get me?" Said TJ

"No, actually I am here to talk to Molly."

"About?"

"Oddly helping Sonny."

Fredo Mastrocola wandered slowly into Charlie's. He looked around and spotted a man dressed in a European cut suit sipping an expresso at a table. He walked over and said as he sat down.

"I thought we had agreed that we would issue Sonny a warning and give him some time to resolve this peacefully."

The man, in his early fifties with a sharp nose and piercing brown eyes answered. "No, my friend, you and the other families agreed. I simply let you speak."

"You acted unilaterally, Shehu."

Marijian Shehu took another sip of his expresso. "I acted as I saw best. "

"The families will not agree to this."

Shehu shook his head. "Please let us not embarrass ourselves. The families will do exactly as I say, or I will simply bankrupt them. Sonny left you all begging for scraps. I have infused you with cash, given you new incentives and helped you regrown the spine to remove a pissant thug like Corinthos. You will all do exactly as I say."

Fredo shook his head. "What you have done is too violent."

"When I was a boy in Albania, and the Communist dictator Hoxha ruled, the fishermen of Durres would leave at dawn every morning to head out to sea. Durres is but seventy or so miles across the Adriatic from Italy. The fisherman could very easily steer their boat towards freedom. Yet they never did. Do you know why Fredo?"

Fredo shook his head.

"Because while they went to the ships every morning. Their wives and children went to a day facility, where they were held at gunpoint by the Communist Agents. If even one man made an attempt to flee, the wives and children of all the men would be slaughtered. Was that you think too violent?"

Fredo said nothing.

Shehu smiled. "Of course it was too violent. But let me tell you something my friend. In all the years that this was the policy of the government, they only had to resort to the action once, and that was one week after the policy began. The large show of violence and resolve that they showed at the onset stopped all dissent. I have done the same."

Fredo looked at him angrily. "You have begun a war."

"I have ended a war, you, the families and Sonny simply do not know it."

"I am going back to report this action to the families."

Shehu flipped his hand. "Please do."

Fredo left and Shehu ordered another expresso.

Anna explained to Molly and TJ with Valentin and Nina listening once more the plans that she, Felicia, the Scorpio brother and Mayor Webber had outlined for the Corinthos crime empire.

"And no one wants Sonny in prison?"

Anna nodded. "No, now Molly you do have to understand that is depending on what we know now. But a gang war has broken out in Port Charles and the longer it goes on the better the chances that Sonny and frankly Jason will end up hurting or killing some one. If that becomes the case, then we will have very little choice."

Molly nodded. "Yes, I understand that."

Anna smiled. "So, is there anything you can say that will help us?"

Molly picked up a folder of papers from the tabletop. "I…I didn't mention to any =one till now but I took these from the loft as well."

"What are they?" Anna asked.

"Payroll, this has the names of all the girls that worked at the Pussycat Lounge for Sonny."

Anna nodded. "And have you begun to contact them?"

Molly shook her head. "No, I have been stalling. Anna what if some of these girls were underage. What if Sonny did the same thing to them as he did to Karen?"

On the docks of Port Charles Fredo Mastrocola rounded a deserted corner, as he did snipers bullets hit him in the chest and he fell dead to the ground.


End file.
